Eux
by Mercedess
Summary: U.A.    On dit souvent qu'un seul instant... Peut tout changer à jamais.  C'est ce dont elle va se rendre compte, durant une nuit pluvieuse.


En jetant un coup d'œil par la vitre, je remarquais que la pluie faisait rage. C'était loin d'être une tempête, mais elle tombait abondamment. Evident, vu que l'on était en pleine période d'automne. La dernière semaine d'octobre.

Dans la voiture, nous riions. Elle avait beau être petite, nous étions six collés serrés, surtout à l'arrière. A quatre alors que c'était prévu pour trois. Mais bien chanceuses que sommes, nous n'étions pas bien énormes.

Les premières vacances étaient enfin arrivées. Et sur un coup de tête, il était venu me voir un soir me disant qu'il avait une idée géniale. L'écoutant de plus en plus, j'étais carrément emballé par sa proposition. Quoi de mieux que de partir en vacance durant toute la semaine d'octobre avec nos amis ?

Le plus dur, ce fut évidemment de convaincre mes parents. Pour eux, leur fille de 17 ans était trop jeune pour partir seule avec ses amis. Heureusement, il leur avait parlé. Ce fut compliqué, mais après avoir eut tous les détails de notre destination, de ce qui se passerait, ils finirent par dire oui.

Il. Lui. Celui que j'aime. Il avait trois ans de plus que moi. Mes parents avaient été un peu réticents au départ, mais finalement ils acceptèrent mon choix. Ils n'avaient pas du tout confiance en lui, mais moi si.

Il était un peu du genre rebelle. Il allait à la fac bien qu'il séchait souvent. C'était pas du tout son genre d'aller en cours. Il aimait surtout sécher, sortir avec ses amis, faire le con. Et venir me faire la surprise de m'attendre devant le lycée. Il avait beau ne pas aller à ses cours, il était très intelligent. D'ailleurs, j'en étais presque jalouse.

C'est ainsi, que lui, eux et moi se trouvèrent dans une voiture en route vers notre destination de vacance. Tous, nous parlions de chose et d'autre. Lui, il était au volant. A sa droite, un de ses amis. A la base, cet ami devait l'aider pour le chemin à prendre, mais il préférait somnoler tranquillement. Hélas pour lui, sa copine le réveillait à chacun de ses coups de pompes.

Il faut dire que Temari aimait l'embêter. Son copain, le gros dodo comme elle s'amusait à l'appeler, aimait dormir paisiblement. Mais quand on avait Temari comme petite amie, la vie n'était jamais un long fleuve tranquille. C'est dire qu'elle était une fille extrêmement fatigante quand elle voulait. Une vraie pile électrique qui ne s'épuisait jamais.

C'était grâce à elle que je l'avais rencontré. Lui. Le jour ou elle m'avait présenté son copain, il était là.

Et ça a commencé comme ça…

Cette fille, je l'adorais. Depuis toute petite nous nous connaissions. Ainsi qu'elle... Tenten. Une fille que j'aimais énormément également. Un fort caractère qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de narguer son mec, assis juste à côté d'elle à l'arrière.

Et moi, j'étais derrière lui. Et quelque fois, je me glissais derrière son cou pour l'embrasser furtivement sans trop pour autant le déconcentrer. Il riait discrètement et passait parfois sa main sur la mienne.

Tous, nous étions très proches. Une vrai petite bande de dégénéré qui s'aimait. Tous, on s'éclatait.

On roulait doucement. Avec la pluie, il valait mieux conduire prudemment. Temari avait un sourire malicieux et machiavélique. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle n'arrêtait pas de faire peur à lui. Shikamaru. Son homme. Son gros dodo. Il sursautait à chacune de ses petits pincements sur son ventre. Il poussait bon nombres de soupires mais au fond, il aimait ça...

Quand à lui… Neji. L'homme de Tenten. Un vrai glaçon. Il ne parlait pas tellement, mais il était quelqu'un d'agréable. Il envoyait une expression sérieuse, sinistre et parfois triste. Mais au fond c'était un vrai déconneur. Difficile à croire mais il faisait tellement de conneries avec Tenten. Et avec nous tous, d'ailleurs.

Mais ce jour... Oui ce jour... Cette nuit a complètement changé ma vie. Jamais plus je n'ai été la même. Jamais.

Cela faisait plus ou moins deux heures que l'ont avait pris la route. Nous étions partis tard dans la nuit pour éviter les embouteillages. Comme d'habitude, on riait, plaisantait, parlait. Temari réveillait Shikamaru à coup de pincements, Neji grognait quand Tenten l'embêtait, et moi je l'embrassais dans son cou m'exaltant de son odeur que j'aimais tant.

Hélas, tout s'écroula. En une fraction de seconde. Les rires, les baisers... Tous furent remplacés par des cris, des pleures, des peurs... Il ne l'avait pas vu arrivé. Nous ne l'avions pas vu arrivé. Elle était arrivée si vite. D'un coup sans que l'on s'en rende compte. Cette voiture qui avait foncé droit sur nous.

Je me souviens encore de cette lumière. Cette lumière incroyablement blanche et aveuglante qui m'avait aveuglé les yeux. Je me souviens encore des cris, du bruit des freins, de la collision. Du boum.

Et puis pendant un instant plus rien. Le trou noir. J'avais l'impression de flotter dans le vide. Seule dans l'obscurité. J'avais peur. Très peur. Je ne comprenais pas. Mais quand j'ai finis par reprendre conscience, j'avais découvert la plus horrible catastrophe. Et j'aurais préféré ne jamais me réveiller.

Difficilement, je trouvais un passage pour sortir. Ma jambe était coincée sous un des sièges, mais je parvenais à me dégager. Je tremblais. Mes mains étaient en sang et je sentais quelque chose couler le long de mon visage. Du sang à en juger par la mixture du liquide, et surtout à sa couleur. Toujours l'esprit perdu, j'avais réussi à sortir. Je sentie des gouttes d'eau me tomber sur le visage. C'était la pluie qui n'avait pas cessé. Elle tombait encore énormément et en levant la tête, le ciel était d'un noir effrayant en dégageant une ambiance plus qu'oppressante.

D'une façon que je ne saurais l'expliquer, je m'étais levé, durement oui, mais j'y étais parvenue. Mes yeux se perdirent dans la pénombre de la nuit, seulement éclairés de quelques lampadaires traînant sur les bords de la route. Encore à cet instant, j'avais l'espoir de les revoir. Mais quand mon regard dévia encore, mon cœur avait faillit sauter hors de ma poitrine.

En m'écartant, je pouvais observer la scène. Tout simplement horrible et impensable. Autour de moi je voyais les autres voitures s'arrêter et mettre un périmètre de sécurité pour éviter d'autres collisions. Les gens s'excitaient, d'autres étaient horrifiés ou encore venaient sur les lieux pour voir les pauvres victimes à terre. Certain s'approchait de moi et me parlait. Mais je n'entendais rien. Rien du tout. Tous mes sens ne répondaient plus.

Retrouvant encore peu à peu mes esprits, je m'avançais vers eux. Eux. Mes amis. Temari gisait près de la voiture. Son sang l'entourait complètement. Une scène dégoûtante mais cela m'était égale. Tous ce que je voyais, c'était mon amie, par terre, le corps en sang, baignant dedans, les yeux ouverts, sans expressions. Ils avaient l'air mort et sans émotion bien que l'on pouvait y lire une certaine peur.

Mon cœur se noua alors d'une horrible douleur. En levant la tête plus au nord, il était là. Son gros dodo. Il avait carrément traversé le pare brise. Sa ceinture n'avait pas suffit. Je m'approchais d'un pas lent et boitant vers lui. Il avait du faire au moins dix mètres et s'était écrasé à terre. Du sang était présent sur son front du à l'impact du verre, mais également du sol. Son corps paraissait inerte et je n'osais pas le toucher. Il baignait dans son sang qui se mélangeait à la pluie.

Encore une fois, mon cœur s'effrita peu à peu en voyant derrière moi un autre corps. Je m'avançais alors pour découvrir Tenten. Elle n'était pas loin de Shikamaru qui avait elle aussi, semblait il, traversé de plein fouet le pare brise. Elle était sur le dos, la tête penchée vers la droite accompagnée d'un filet de sang coulant le long de ses lèvres. Son regard s'était éteint sous un air apeuré. Là encore, elle baignait dans son sang, qui coulait le long de son corps.

Mon cœur n'en pouvait plus. Il se tranchait de plus en plus. Je voyais trouble. Ce fut au tour de Neji d'apparaître dans mon champ de vision. Toujours boitant, j'allais vers lui. Il était bloqué sous la voiture du côté droit. Etant retourné, le toit l'écrasait au niveau de l'abdomen. Je voyais à peine son visage, mais le sien aussi semblait éteint. Eteint à jamais.

Mon cœur ne tenait plus. Il était brisé. J'avais l'impression qu'on me l'avait tailladé à coup de cutter et piétiner. Mais à ce moment là, je cru vraiment qu'il allait me lâcher. Après avoir contourné la voiture je le vis. Il était là, près de la voiture à terre sur le ventre. Cependant, je le voyais bouger. Avec les dernières forces qui me restaient, je courrais vers lui. Je me mis à genoux et le pris dans mes bras mettant sa tête sur mes jambes. Son visage me fit fondre. Malgré le sang sur sa tête qui coulait, avec la pluie qui s'abattait sur son visage mouillant ses cheveux, il était toujours beau. Oui, il était beau. Lui. Celui que j'aime. Et il était encore en vie. Je ressentis un profond soulagement.

Mon cœur pouvait un peu reprendre vie. Je le voyais sourire. Me sourire. Je lui souriais aussi. Accompagné de mes pleurs qui ne s'arrêtaient pas. Il avait trouvé la force de lever sa main pour me caresser la joue. Je lui attrapais, la serrant fort pour ne pas qu'il me lâche. Il me souriait toujours. Je pouvais plonger mes yeux dans les siens qui étaient à peine ouvert. Je me baissais alors pour poser mes lèvres ensanglantées sur les siennes. Je sentais qu'il avait mal mais il ne me repoussait pas. Notre baiser s'intensifiait mais je finis par arrêter ne voulant lui faire trop de mal.

C'est après que…

_ Je t'aime bébé.

A cet instant, mon cœur se réchauffa. Mais ce fut de courte durée. Il fermait les yeux. De plus en plus. Je lui criais de toute mon âme de les laisser ouvert. Mais en vain. Ils se fermèrent. Je le secouais de toutes mes forces, toute mon âme. Mes cris devaient sûrement faire trembler tout autour de moi. Je me baissais, l'embrassais et le suppliais de se réveiller. Non je ne pouvais le croire. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit. Je l'aimais merde, il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de me laisser tomber. Je n'arrêtais pas de lui crier que je l'aimais.

Mon cœur... Cette chose qui me faisait vivre. Cette chose qui battait en moi. Je ne sais même pas encore pourquoi il battait. Car pour moi, il était mort à cet instant.

Tous comme eux.

Je sentie une pression sur mes épaules. En me retournant, le visage en larmes qui se mêlait à la pluie, je pue voir une vieille dame. Elle me tendait la main m'obligeant à le laisser. Mais je ne voulais pas. Non je ne voulais pas le laisser là. Je l'aimais trop. La vieille dame insistait mais en vain. Je ne voulais pas bouger. Pas sans lui. Je prenais son visage froid et mouillé entre mes mains en lui murmurant des mots. Mais elle demanda de l'aide d'hommes pour m'obliger à me relever. Ils réussirent car mes forces me lâchaient.

C'est là que je le vis. Lui. Cette pourriture. Ce salaud. C'était lui. Dans l'autre voiture. Il était debout, avec sûrement une simple bosse à la tête à parler avec des gens qui s'étaient arrêté. Il semblait à peine pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes. Je sentais une haine monter en moi. Pourquoi il allait bien alors qu'eux... Ils étaient tous morts. Non je ne pouvais le croire. Tous ce que je voulais, c'était lui arracher le cœur.

D'un geste, je me dégageais de l'étreinte des hommes qui me tenaient pour ensuite courir tant bien que mal vers cet homme. Lui. Celui qui avait gâché ma vie. Je courrais, sentant la pluie couler sur moi. Il me voyait arriver, mais ne bougeait pas. Je lui attrapai sa veste et le secouait le plus fort que je pouvais en hurlant qu'il n'était qu'une pauvre ordure. Il me criait de me lâcher en me traitant de folle. Etant maintenant près de lui, je pouvais remarquer qu'il puait l'alcool. Cette ordure avait bu et c'est ça qui les avait tous tués.

Les gens autour essayaient de m'arrêter en m'éloignant de lui. Ils réussirent. Je retournais alors folle de rage vers lui. Mon amour. Il était au même endroit et n'avait pas bougé. Je m'étais remis près de lui, mettant sa tête sur mes genoux et lui caressait la joue froide.

C'est là qu'une sonnerie arrivait à mes oreilles. Les sirènes d'ambulances et des policiers. Après plusieurs minutes, ils arrivèrent à ma hauteur. Puis après plus rien. Je ne me souvenais plus très bien de ce qui s'était passé.

Je me trouvais à l'hôpital. Dans un lit. Mon regard était perdu. Je ne voyais plus rien. Je ne voulais plus rien voir. Pourquoi moi j'étais là, en vie sans presque aucunes égratignures. Avec seulement une jambe dans le plâtre et une blessure à la tête. Alors que eux... Lui... Ils étaient morts. C'était les seuls qui me donnaient le sourire. Qui me faisait vivre. Il était le seul… Le seul… Je les aimais tellement. Je l'aimais tellement…

Pourquoi suis-je encore là ? J'aurais préféré crever avec eux. J'aurais voulu ne plus vivre et mourir auprès d'eux. De lui. Comment puis-je vivre sans sentir son regard poser sur moi ? Sans sentir ses mains sur les miennes ? Sans sentir son souffle ? Sans sentir son odeur ? Sans voir son visage ? Sans ressentir ce plaisir quand il m'embrassait ?...

Comment je peux ? Vivre sans lui... Sans eux...

Son « je t'aime bébé » résonnait dans ma tête. Mes larmes coulaient toujours et je serrais les draps qui me couvraient les jambes. De l'eau venant de la pluie coulait encore le long de mes cheveux trempés.

Mes parents étaient arrivés en panique quelques heures après. Tous les deux m'enlaçaient et remerciaient le seigneur que leur fille soi en vie. Le seigneur ? A partir de maintenant, il n'était rien. Un pauvre enfoiré qui avait reprit tous ceux que j'aimais. Il peut allez au diable ce salaud.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'étais rentré chez moi. Mes parents faisaient tous leur possible pour que je leur dise n'importe quoi mais je ne pouvais pas. Aucune envie de parler, aucune envie de manger, aucune envie de sourire, aucune envie de vivre… C'est alors que je vis les informations. Ca parlait d'un terrible accident de voiture qui avait tué cinq jeunes étudiants. Je pus savoir en détail ce qui n'avait pas été cette nuit là. C'était tout simplement cet homme qui avait bu et qui n'avait pas vu qu'il avait changé de voie.

Mes parents l'avaient porté en justice ainsi que les parents de mes amis. Ce pourri n'avait rien du tout. Rien. Pas une blessure. Juste une misérable bosse. Alors qu'eux... Ils sont morts. Où est là justice dans tout ça ? Et pourquoi moi je suis encore là. J'aurais tellement voulu partir avec eux... Avec lui...

Il parlait d'une miraculé. Moi une miraculé ? J'aurais préféré ne jamais l'être et les rejoindre.

Depuis, je n'arrive plus à retrouver le sourire. Je ne pleure même plus tellement les larmes ont coulé. Mon cœur est mort avec eux cette nuit là. Je vois leur visage à longueur de journée. Ils me hantent tous. Même dans mes rêves. Je les revoie souriant, blaguant, me parlant. Je revoie Temari me raconter ses problèmes. Je la vois encore entrain de faire une connerie. Tenten... Qui n'arrêtait pas de grogner à longueur de temps. Nous…

Et aussi, nos délires étaient souvent accompagnés de Shikamaru, Neji et lui... Cette simple pensée d'eux m'esquissa un petit sourire. Ce que l'on avait pu faire comme conneries tous ensemble...

Jamais je ne pardonnerais... Jamais je ne pardonnerais à cette enflure de les avoir tués. Jamais je ne me pardonnerais d'être encore là à vivre. Jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner... Eux. Ma joie. Ma vie. Toi. L'amour de ma vie. Sasuke…


End file.
